pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Dreams!/Transcript
(A week had gone by and Polly Cake had become accustomed to traveling with the group. She grew particularly close to Sugar Gem, who treated her like a sister.) Sugar: Guys, I'm off to pick some berries. I'll be back soon. Polly: See ya later! (Sugar winked as she and Cupcake left the group. After several minutes, the two managed to find some good berries. Suddenly, they came across a strange large thing in front of them.) Sugar: I wonder what this big thing is. Cupcake: (shrugs) Bulba. (They took some steps back and got a better look at the thing.) Sugar: Cupcake, do you know what it looks like to me? Cupcake: (shakes her head) Bulba. Saur? Sugar: A shoe. A great, big shoe. (realizes what she just said) A-A great, big shoe?! (Indeed, it looked like a shoe.) Sugar: Now who would wear such a big shoe? Cupcake: Bulba... Sugar: (pause) A giant? Cupcake: Bulba... (A giant...) Sugar: A giant?! Cupcake: Bulba?! (They both ran back to the group as fast as their legs could carry them. A moment after they left, a giant leg with a similar-looking shoe on the foot appeared on the left side of the giant shoe. Then the other leg appeared - only the foot it belonged to was bare. Her footsteps caused the ground to quake a little.) Giant girl: So that's where my shoe got to. (The giant, who apparently was a girl, whose voice sounded soft, sweet, and whispery, then lowered a hand to pick up the shoe. Then she picked up her right foot and put on the shoe while balancing on her other foot. After making sure her shoe was snuggly on her foot, the giant girl placed her foot back down and tied up her laces.) Giant girl: There. That's better. (With that, the giant girl walked on, her footfalls reverberating with every step. Meanwhile, Caber was feeding everyone's Pokémon some food that he had made.) Polly: Wow. The Pokémon sure like your cooking, Caber. Caber: Well, I've had plenty of practice, Polly. (Suddenly, Sugar and Cupcake ran back to the group all out of breath.) Sugar: (breathlessly) Giant! Saw! Giant! Caber: Sugar, slow down! What's going on? Sugar: (pants) A giant! Cupcake and I saw a giant! Over there! (points in the direction they had come from) Polly: Did you really see a giant? Sugar: Well... We saw a giant shoe? Slab: A shoe? All this noise is because of a shoe? (laughs hysterically) Sugar: But it was a really big shoe! A giant's shoe! I'm tellin' ya, there's a giant around here! Polly: There is? Oooh, I hope it's a friendly giant. Joel: Polly, the only giant things in this world are mostly Pokémon like Druddigon or even Wailord. Sugar: Caber, you believe me, don't you? Caber: Well... To be perfectly honest, I think Joel may be right. I don't think there are any giants around here. (Suddenly, Caber felt a rumble from behind him.) Caber: (slightly shaken) Whoa! (looks behind him) What the heck is this? Sugar: A very big shoe. Caber: (takes a closer look) This is one big shoe. In fact... (looks up) Holy Miltank! This is a giant's shoe! (Sure enough, one of the giant's shoes, the left one, was right where they were standing. Then the other shoe-clad foot came and took a step ahead of the other, causing the ground to quake.) Joel: A g-g-giant! She's gonna crush us! Slab: I'll stop her! Caber: (holds Slab back) Are you nuts? You'd be crushed before you even did anything! Slab: (struggles) Let me go! (Slab continued to struggle from the grip Caber had on him, but Caber was too strong. Meanwhile, Polly stepped forward.) Polly: (calls out) Yoo-hoo! Ms. Giant? Joel: (hushed) Don't call her, Polly! She might come this way and squish us. (Sugar saw the giant girl's two feet turn towards their direction.) Sugar: (panicky) She's coming this way! (hides behind Caber) Polly: Ms. Giant, can you hear me? Giant girl: (lifts her right foot) I hear you but (drops her foot back down) I can't see you. Polly: Well, look down here! I'm right next to your shoe. Giant girl: (looks down) Ohhhh. Now I see you. (realizes) Oh, I'm so sorry if I scared you. Are you alright? It's just... Well, you're so small from up here. Polly: (giggles) I'm not little. You're just big! Giant girl: That's why they call me "Big Faye". Joel: (hushed) No kiddin'. (Sugar slugs him in the arm.) Joel: '''Ow! '''Polly: So where'd you come from, Big Faye? And how'd you get so big? Big Faye: Oh, I come from an island off the coast of Kanto. Far from the Seafoam and Cinnabar Islands. As for how I came to be so big, I was born with a condition that made me grow bigger than most humans do. My parents, who are very rich, built a large house for me to live in, where I was home schooled at a young age because they were afraid of what people would think of me. Caber: Sounds like you've lived a very sheltered life. Big Faye: And then some. But my parents decided it was time the public knew the truth about me, and decided I should go out and explore the world. So they ordered a big ship to carry me to the main land and I arrived here sometime ago. And just today, I was soaking my feet in a lake nearby, but found one of my shoes disappeared. I can only guess that some group of Pokémon tried to take it away and make a home out of it, but I managed to find it and put it back on my foot again. Then I found you. (Sugar comes out from behind Caber.) Big Faye: (noticing Sugar) Oh hello. Sugar: '''Hi. Um, I actually saw your shoe out in the woods while Cupcake and I were picking berries. '''Big Faye: You did? Who's Cupcake? Cupcake: ''(steps up)'' Bulba! Big Faye: Awwww, hello. (A hand from Big Faye came down and one of her fingers started gently stroking Cupcake on the head. Cupcake smiled while this happened.) Slab: 'Cross me and I'll punch your- ''(He looks up) ''Leg! ''(gets smacked on the head by Caber) Ow! '''Caber: What did I just tell you about hitting a girl? Slab: '''I don't care. '''Caber: I said no hitting girls and I meant it. Or do you want me to smack you upside of the head again? Because I will. (Slab grumbled away.) Caber: You'll have to excuse him, Big Faye. He has no manners when it comes to women. Big Faye: Well, thank you. Polly: (to Sugar) I knew she was friendly. Big Faye: Oh, yes. I'm very friendly. And as you've seen, I like being around Pokémon. (The Pokémon belonging to the Trainers felt very assured with this. Druddigon meanwhile was having a problem. He seemed to have trouble trying to get an itchy spot on his back.) Big Faye: (noticing) Oh dear. It looks like Druddigon can't reach an itchy spot. (reaches down with a finger) There you go. (Using her finger, Big Faye gave Druddigon a good back scratch. Druddigon felt great relief at having his back scratched by such a friendly giant that his foot started thumping up and down like crazy. When she'd finished, Druddigon looked up at her.) Druddigon: Druddigon! (Thank you!) Big Faye: (gently pets him on the head with her finger) Oh, you're very welcome. (Slab meanwhile felt like he could gag at how sweet Big Faye was being with them.) Slab: 'Ugh, I'm out. ''(He walks off.) '''Sugar: Well I'm amazed at how well she's treating the Pokémon. Caber: As am I. Though, my grandpa once told me that people who are taller than most generally would never wanna hurt anything smaller than they are. Polly: Guys, you think she could come with us? Sugar: '''Sure. '''Joel: What?! But what'll we do if she gets hungry? Big Faye: Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I'm actually a vegetarian. Sugar: Well, that's a relief. Slab: No way! I can't stand all her sweetness. Caber: Well I say we put it to a vote. All in favor of having Big Faye join our little group, raise your hand. (Sugar, Joel, Polly, Charmander, Druddigon, Tyrunt, Cupcake, Sprinkle, Rainbow, Happiny, and Togepi all raised their hands - vines in Cupcake's case, and rised up and down in Diglett's case - in favor of letting Big Faye join them.) Caber: And against? (Slab and his Gallade, Lucario, and Mienfoo raised their hands in favor of Big Faye not joining them.) Caber: The ayes have it. Big Faye stays with us. Big Faye: (happily) Oh, thank you. Slab: (grumbles) Hmph! Caber: But, uh, one favor? Big Faye: Oh yes. What is it? Caber: Please be sure and watch where you put your feet? One wrong step and you'll squish all of us. Big Faye: (realizes what he means) Oh, don't worry. I'll be very careful. I promise. Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts